Kisah Singkat di UKS
by koniko ninov
Summary: Hanya ada Naoto, Ichigo, dan luka kecil Naoto di UKS Starlight Highschool.


Aikatsu! _© Bandai_

 _Warning! AU, OOC, kesalahan penulisan EYD, dan typo (bila ada)_

* * *

Jam istirahat di Starlight Highschool. Tempat yang ramai dikunjungi oleh siswi-siswinya tentu saja kantin. Tapi Hoshimiya Ichigo memilih enyah dari tempat itu, meninggalkan teman-teman seperjuangannya di meja kantin yang biasa mereka gandrungi. Aoi sempat mempertanyakan kenapa sahabatnya itu tidak akan bersama mereka, dan si gadis kuning itu hanya menjawab "Ingin cari angin.".

Dan beginilah sekarang Ichigo, luntang-lantung di lorong sekolah tidak jelas mau kemana. Ia berjalan dengan tempo yang lamban, wajahnya tampak lesu. Bukan, ia bukan belum sarapan. Putri dari pemilik kedai bento tidak mungkin melupakan sarapan pagi, karena kata Ibunya itu penting.

Jadi, apa alasan Ichigo bermuram durja seperti itu?

Ia sedang menyesali perbuatannya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, ia takut kekasihnya akan terus merasa marah padanya.

"Ichigo bodoh! Ichigo payaah!" gerutunya memaki dirinya sendiri.

Tadi pagi Ichigo bangun telat, yang membuatnya sangat terburu-buru untuk pergi ke sekolah. Kebetulan ia bertemu kekasihnya yang menaiki mobil hitam mewahnya di jalan. Namanya juga kekasih, dengan senang hati ia menawarkan tumpangan pada Ichigo, karena kebetulan tempat tujuan mereka sama—Starlight Highschool. Namun Ichigo menolaknya karena ia akan merasa malu jika berangkat bersama kekasihnya. Tapi kekasihnya itu tidak mau Ichigo datang terlambat karena dirinya tidak membawa Ichigo masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dan sekali lagi Ichigo menolak. Kemudian kekasihnya itu ngotot ingin Ichigo berangkat bersamanya ke sekolah, namun Ichigo juga ngotot menolak karena alasan ia akan malu setengah mati jika datang ke sekolah bersama kekasihnya.

Debat antar kekasih itu berlangsung cukup lama. Yang berakhir dengan kekasih Ichigo berangkat dengan mobil mewahnya tanpa Ichigo, dan Ichigo terlambat masuk sekolah membuatnya terkena hukuman membersihkan toilet sekolah.

Ichigo baru menyesalinya sekarang. Ya, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Saat Ichigo disibukkan dengan merutuki dirinya sendiri, suara maskulin memanggilnya, "Hoshimiya!"

Ichigo menghentikan langkah loyonya, sekarang Ichigo melihat seorang guru berkacamata berada di hadapannya. Rona merah di pipi Ichigo terlihat. Cepat-cepat Ichigo menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah sialan itu

"A-Ada apa, Suzukawa- _sensei_?" tanya Ichigo sedikit takut, ia masih menunduk.

"Ikut aku." guru ganteng nan muda itu memerintah dengan nada dingin, sepertinya ia tidak menerima penolakan dari muridnya yang tadi ia hukum untuk membersihkan toilet sekolah karena datang terlambat. Guru berambut hitam legam itu melangkah sembari menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ichigo dengan tangan kirinya agar Ichigo segara mengikutinya.

" _S-Sensei,_ " semburat merah di pipi Ichigo semakin menebal. Ichigo sangat malu. Ingin sekali ia melepas genggaman gurunya itu, namun di saat yang bersamaan ia tak ingin gurunya melepas genggaman itu.

"Panggil aku Nao seperti biasa." kekasihnya memerintah kembali dengan nada yang dingin. Ya, gurunya itu adalah kekasihnya juga.

' _Tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukan itu! Kita sekarang berada di lingkungan sekolah!'_ teriak batin Ichigo yang tidak ia keluarkan melalui mulutnya.

Si sulung Hoshimiya itu pasrah. Ternyata kekasihnya itu masih marah.

Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk membuka pintu ruangan, lalu mereka memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan UKS.

Kekasih Ichigo yang merangkap sebagai gurunya itu melepas genggamannya pada tangan Ichigo, lalu duduk di tepian kasur yang tersedia di dalam UKS. Ichigo terdiam, bingung kenapa Naoto membawanya ke ruangan ini.

Apa jangan-jangan Naoto akan melakukan _itu_ padanya?

"Obati lukaku." lagi-lagi pria itu memerintah pada Ichigo. Naoto menunjukkan jari telunjuk di tangan kanannya berdarah, benda tajam sudah berhasil menyayat kulit di telunjuknya.

"K-Kau kenapa, Nao?" tanya Ichigo terheran-heran, terselip nada gelisah dalam tanyanya. Pikiran kotor tadi segera enyah dari kepalanya setelah melihat luka itu. Ia buru-buru meraih kotak P3K yang berada di dekatnya.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas kopi di ruanganku, dan saat aku mengumpulkan pecahannya, jariku terkena pecahan yang tajam." jelas Naoto untuk pertanyaan Ichigo tadi.

Selama mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naoto, tangan Ichigo terus bergerak mengobati luka kecil itu.

Bungsu Suzukawa itu tak dapat menahan senyuman ketika ia melihat kekasihnya tengah mengobatinya.

"Yosh, sudah selesai!" ucap Ichigo setelah ia beres membersihkan darah dan menempelkannya plester pada jari Naoto yang malang.

Ichigo meniup-niup pelan jari yang sudah terlilit plester itu. Entah apa tujuannya. Mungkin Ichigo sedang merapalinya dengan mantra guna-guna?

Senyum lembut di bibir Naoto berubah menjadi seringaian. Seringaiannya sedikit aneh, boleh dibilang itu seringaian mesum.

"Bisa kau obati yang ini juga?" Naoto bertanya sambil telunjuknya yang terluka itu menunjuk sesuatu, Ichigo pun melihat apa yang ditunjuk.

Bibir.

Wajah Ichigo kembali memerah, lebih merah dari yang sebelumnya. Ichigo bergerak-gerak salah tingkah, ia dengan cepat membelakangi pemuda yang baru saja selesai ia obati.

Naoto terkekeh dengan tingkah gadis itu. Lucu, pikirnya.

Naoto rasa urusannya di UKS sudah selesai, ia harus kembali ke ruangan guru. Ia segera bangun dari posisi duduknya. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini, sebentar lagi jam istirahat sele—"

 _Cup._

Bibir mungil Ichigo menempel pada bibir lembut Naoto. Ciuman yang singkat namun sangat mendebarkan bagi Ichigo. Bahkan Ichigo perlu sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai bibir Naoto.

Keduanya melongo dengan pipi yang merona. Mata mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain.

Naoto tak menyangka candaannya benar-benar ditanggapi Ichigo.

\- **the end** -

* * *

Ini juga fanfic saya yang udah dipublis duluan di fanspage fb, tapi saya publis ulang di fanfiction, kayak fanfic it's too late for us :D

Ah, ada cerita tambahannya, kok. Cekidot!

* * *

 **Omake**

Di tengah suasana sunyi dalam UKS, tanpa mereka berdua sadari ujung jendela lebar UKS sedang dipelototi beberapa pasang mata. Ada sepasang mata biru, mata ungu, mata hijau jamrud, dan mata orange. Tapi tak lama kemudian, empat pasang mata itu menjauhi kaca UKS.

Empat gadis yang mengintip kini berjongkok di bawah kaca UKS. Mereka sama melongonya dengan dua orang yang berada dalam UKS.

Namun gadis Kiriya itu akhirnya membuka mulut. "Ichigo tidak bilang apa-apa padaku tentang ini..."

"Akan kutagih PJ padanya!" tekad Ran si pemilik sepasang mata ungu itu menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada telapak tangannya yang lain.

"Um! Otome akan meminta popcorn manis yang banyak padanya!" Otome bersemangat menimpali perkataan Ran.

Sementara Yurika masih melongo setelah melihat kejadian tadi.

Pintu UKS terbuka tanpa diketahui para pengintip. Dan yang keluar dari ruangan itu terdiam setelah melihat ada empat gadis yang berjongkok di bawah kaca ruang UKS.

Ichigo ingin mati saat itu juga, sementara Naoto hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat siswi-siswinya yang tampaknya habis melihat adegan sinetron romantis secara langsung.

\- **the real end** -

* * *

Yosh, kritik dan sarannya sangat dinantikan! ^^


End file.
